Las seis esposas de Gregory VIII
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: Una adaptación de "Las seis esposas de Enrique VIII" ¡al estilo House! comencemos con la primera...
1. Lisa de Aragón & Castilla, parte I

**House POV's**

He estado casdo con a misma mujer por años...por veinte años.

Ningun hijo, solo una niña: Rachel.

No es que no ame a mi hija, solo que esta el pequeño detalle de que yo soy el Rey de Inglaterra.

No me gustaría dejar a una niña en el trono despues de mi muerte.

La corte parece estar ociosa, los veo a todos mas aburridos que nunca, yo estoy mas aburrido que nunca.

Decidí ir a visitar a mi esposa; Lisa de Aragón y Castilla (1)

Entré en su amplia habitación y vi que las damas estaban cosiendo un tapiz nuevo.

Buenos Días, Su Majestad-me saludó con voz queda

Buenos Días, Señora-la saludé, no estaba de humor para tratos ceremoniosos.

Estoy molesto, si, molesto con mi esposa.

Su sobrino, el emperador de España, fue una decepción bastante grande.

Estoy harto de no tener un hijo que pueda sucederme, que borre del tablero a Rachel para estar en el trono inglés.

Pero claro, Lisa ha jurado "Que viviría y moriría como Reina de Inglaterra" ya lo veremos...

* * *

(1) Catalina de Aragón y Castilla, la primera esposa de Enrique VIII, ergo: Lisa de Aragón y Castilla, la primera esposa de Gregry VIII.


	2. Lisa de Aragón & Castilla, parte II

**Cuddy POV's**

Pueden irse-les indiqué a mis damas de compañia.

Todas se retiraron y me quedé sola con mi esposo.

Señor... he escuchado noticias que, la verdad, me intrigan demasiado.

¿Cuales?-me espetó, mirandome desafiante

He oído que habeis cortejado a una de mis damas...

No podeis reclamarme nada-se defendió

¡Le tienes su propia corte!-exclamé levantandome de mi asiento

No puedes desafiarme-parecía estar retandome...

Claro que puedo, ¡es lo que YA estoy haciendo!

¡Lady Remy es una dama!-exclamó ignorandome

¿Remy Boleyn (1) una dama? ¡Vaya que eso es nuevo!-rodé los ojos

He analizado detenidamente nuestro prolongado matrimonio de dos decadas

Del cual, como ya sabemos muy bien ambos, es completamente válido

¡Mientes!-me apuntó con un dedo

No miento-aparte su mano de mi cara-Era virgen al momento de nuestro matrimonio

Si...claro...-hizo una mueca-¿Como saber si ese matrimonio fue consumado o no? (2)

¡No habría otorgado la dispensa de ser así!-odiaba volver sobre el mismo tema

Si este matrimonio resultase nulo...Rachel sería declarada bastarda-con un dedo, tiró una ficha de ajedrez: la reina, y despues, el peón de la reina.

¡Mi hija no es una bastarda!-grité, furiosa

He estado teniendo muchas dudas ultimamente-él solo trata de defender lo indefendible, típico, siempre cree tener la razon.

Pues las acallasteis mucho tiempo, señor-tosí un poco-A no ser que...

¿¡Qué qué?!

Que esteis planeando casaros con una ramera-arqueé la ceja

¡Lady Boleyn no es una ramera!-salió de mis habitaciones hecho una fiera...

Se que no debería hacerlo enfadar, pero no me pisotearía a mi Lisa de Aragón!

* * *

(1) Remy Boleyn= Anne Boleyn (Ana Bolena)

(2) El tema de la virginidad de Catalina [Lisa] de Aragón fue uno de los motivos que llevó a Enrique [Greg] al divorcio, según su adaptable conciencia.


	3. Lisa de Aragón & Castilla, parte III

**House POV's**

No la soporto más.

Muchos me apoyan, la reforma de la Iglesia, pero ella, como siempre, me llevaba la contraria.

_¿Como podríais separar a Inglaterra de la Iglesia Catolica de Roma?_

Es la pregunta que me ha hecho cada día con su voz de oso azuzado, las pocas ocasiones que nos vemos.

Lisa **_cree_** que puede haerme cambiar de opinión sobre mis expectativas para Inglaterra, pero se equivoca.

Los asuntos ingleses se tratarán en tribunales ingleses, sin recursos legales a Roma.

Para que lo entienda mejor la horda de inutiles haraganes de la corte: el Papa Inglés.

Wilson, el cardenal, me había apoyado para separar Inglaterra de Roma.

Eso no está a discusión, y por la mañana, he sellado la carta que me hará libre y sellé el destino de Inglaterra.

¿Señor?-una voz aguda me hizo darme la vuelta con una mirada fulminante.

¿Qué?-respondí, enojado, no tengo humor para nada y menos para oír chismorreos insuslos.

Su montura está lista-anunció la mujer con su voz chillona y se fue, corriendo.

Salí al lugar donde estaban los caballos y mi aglomerado de idiotas.

Un vestido rojo apoyado elgantemente en un caballo negro llamo mi atención.

¿Remy?-pregunté y ella se dió la vuelta sonriendo.

Parecía muy diferente esa cara qe me daba una alegre sonrisa a la amargada mueca de Lisa.

La multitud de inutiles montados en caballos salió disparada cuando el cuerno hizo un ruido sordo ¿qué esperaban, arpas?

Antes de irme con ellos le di la carta al sirviente que había mas cerca.

Asegurate de que llegue a la señora Lisa-dije antes de que el caballo diera un potente salto hacia adelante.-Y apresurese que no está aquí para holgazanear.

* * *

**Lisa POV's**

Un sirviente entró sin siquiera golpear la puerta, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Para usted-dijo con bastante rudeza.-De su majestad.

Gracias-repuse fríamente.

Pensé que se había olvidado de mi, que se iría sin decirme adiós, pero ahí estaba, me había escrito, sonreí.

Rompí el sello y abrí el papel doblado, comencé a leer.

Sentí como el color me bajaba del rostro y la sonrisa flaqueaba hasta convertirse en una fina línea pálida.

No necesitaba leer de nuevo, todas las letras se aglomeraban en mi mente.

_Iréis al monasterio de Blackfriars, donde tendrá lugar nuestro juicio para observar s nuestro matrimonio alguna vez fue válido._

_Os advierto que dudo de vuestra supuesta virtud, pero os daré una oportunidad para alegar vuestra supuesta inocencia._

Cada palabra parecía quitarme más y más la escasa fuerza que me quedaba.

Las rodillas me temblaban igual que mis manos apoyadas en la silla, por primera vez, me dejé caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo frío del asiento.

Ese juicio sería totalmente parcial.

Sería conformado por hombres que harían lo que fuera por darle a él lo que quería.

Y lo que el quería era librarse de mí.

Pero yo no iba a cear por su capricho y esa causa tan perdida como injusta.

* * *

Hola! ojala les haya gustado, un agradecimiento especial para:

**_Fauo1995_**

**_Karly13_**


End file.
